


The Horsemen of the Round Table

by mynameisyarra



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles collection of "What if 3/4 of The Horsemen follow Arago instead?" situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He never called her beautiful.

Strong, smart, “Our Scarlet is the best.”, but never beautiful.

He would kept the light on for her at night. His hand tracing strands of her hair as he carefully untangled the knots. She pressed her back against his chest. The _thump-thump-thump_ of his heart calmed her, like the beat of a taiko drum. “Done.” He would say proudly. She could hear the grin from his voice.

“Thank you.” She said, twisting her body to look at him. “You are beautiful.” The compliment was honest, sincere, desperate.

“Thank you.” He said, pressing his forehead against hers before kissing it affectionately. She hugged him, wanting to feel his heartbeat again.

His warmth felt like sunshine after rain, she thought. Unlike the fire that licked her body with filth and ash. “I love you.”

He patted her back gently. “I love you too.”

He never called her beautiful, not once. Pretty, hardheaded, amazing. And she accepted. She knew he was scared of hurting her. He was scared that he would remind her of the fire, the filth, and the ash. Even though it was a part of her now. No rain could wash her clean, so she bathed in his sunlight.

He called her strong.

She wished he truly believed that.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth to be told it was a huge surprise for everyone to hear that Hugh was retiring. He was the most dedicated of them all, and they thought he would at least became an instructor in RMAS. They were wrong. He said he wanted to give a try at civilian’s life. They respected his decision, of course. It was just none of them were sure if it was the right choice for him.

He kept in contact with his squadron through postcards and other sentimental things. He never used an e-mail or a phone call. Which Louise was thankful for, because now she had his address on her hands.

He seemed to be stable enough on his letters. But she could tell that he was hiding some stuff from them, that he was holding something back. As his Spotter--was and still is, even with him having retired from his position- it was her job to worry about him.  So she decided to visit his pub and gave him a little surprise that night.

The place was humble. Rustic even. She could tell half the patrons here--maybe even more- are police officers and she couldn’t help the smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips.

Louise found a seat at the bartender table, whose owner still hadn’t noticed her. “Good grief, Weissman. Just because I’m your Spotter doesn’t mean I’m the one who has to do all the seeing.” An inside joke was enough to make the man turned around.

“Louise!” His voice caught between a gasp and a happy chuckle. “What are you doing here?”

“What? Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?” She teased.

“I supposed not. Unless you need a roll of toilet paper or two. Which, we thankfully have in stock today.”

“Oh, Hugh, you nasty!” She laughed boisterously at the memory of a certain hazing. “Still… I can’t believe it! You actually opened a pub!”

“I know.” There was a light laughter in the man’s words. “I couldn’t believe it either.” Hugh sighed wistfully. She grinned. He was alright after all.

The blissful moment was shattered by a loud stomping noise as a girl with dyed hair made her way downstair. What was she doing her? The girl couldn’t be over 17 yet! “Hugh!” She yelled, sounding like a spoiled brat. “Lucian messed with the computer again!”

“I didn’t!” There was another voice coming from upstair.

“Yeah you did! You opened a pornsite again and gave it a virus. _Again_.” The girl yelled at the blond whose head peeked from the edge of the stair.

Hugh took a very deep breath. “Scarlet, no running down the stairs like that, it’s disturbing the customers.” Louis whipped her head toward her friend, her eyes widened in surprise. “ _Or_ making an announcement about Lucian’s browser history-- And Lucian?” Hugh made an ‘I’m watching you’ motion with his two fingers before the blond upstairs raised a hand and retreated.

Several of the patrons laughed at what seemed to be an everyday scene or shook their heads in amusement. Before Louise could process what just happened, the girl named Scarlet sat beside her. “You’re new.” Her cat eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

“Scarlet, this is Louise. Louise, Scarlet.” Hugh introduced the two of them.

Louise waved awkwardly, while Scarlet’s eyes lit in recognition. “ _That_ Louise?” She asked the bartender.

“Yes. _That_ Louise.” Hugh smiled fondly.

“I’m that Louise, apparently.” She extended her arm for a handshake.

The girl decided to look at Louise up and down before accepting the handshake. “Right, I’ll leave you two alone then.” Scarlet fluttered her eyelashes to Hugh before running back upstairs with a cackle.

Hugh rolled his eyes, “I told you! Stop stomping everywhere!”

“Cute kid.” Hugh scoffed at Louise’s words, “Yours?”

“Yes.” He said in a heartbeat.

She actually choked at that. “Wait… you’re serious?”

“Not biologically, no. I act as her legal guardian.” Hugh seemed a bit flustered, but proud all the same, “She’s a good kid.”

Louise smiled softly at him. Her partner was in good hands.


End file.
